


You’re The Cuck Fluffer

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuckolding, Gangbang, Hitler is a cuck with a micropenis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Sex Tapes, Verbal Humiliation, aggressive sex, fuck Hitler, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Hughie knew that the Supes were messed up, but it isn’t until Lamplighter reveals his collection of sex tapes that Hughie sees the truth.It’s basically just Hughie and Lamplighter watching sex tapes featuring America’s favorite superheroes.Referenced rape tag because of Riley Reid in Chapter 3.
Relationships: Black Noir/Riley Reid, Queen Maeve/Assorted Men, Stormfront/Adolf Hitler, Stormfront/Frederick Vought
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Queen Maeve’s Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a naughty, sexy story from the Boys, but I didn’t have any good reason to explain it, until Season 2, Episode 7. Hopefully I can update this one and other stories occasionally, or at least more frequently than I have been.

“Holy shit is that actually her?” Hughie gasped, shocked by what he was watching on the television.   
“Yep, that’s her. 100% pure Maeve.” Lamplighter said, kicking his feet up and enjoying the view. Hughie also sat back, mouth hung agape. He could not believe what he was seeing. When Billy had assigned him to babysit Lamplighter, he couldn’t have imagined that it would lead to him watching porn with the guy, but not just any porn. Queen Maeve porn. Not the type with some pornstar dresses up in a cheap costume either. The real deal, or so Lamplighter said.   
“How-wha-I-What is this?!” Hughie sputtered as he watched Queen Maeve wrap her lips around two cocks while she bounced on another.   
“This was one of Maeve’s gangbangs. She had these regularly, usually after training and stuff.” Lamplighter said, way too casually for Hughie.  
“But like, that’s QUEEN Maeve!” Hughie said, unable to look away as the super heroine begged one of the men to shove their cocks into her gaping ass.   
“You seem surprised.”  
“Of course I’m fucking surprised! I knew that those supes were fucked up, but I didn’t expect something like this. Especially from Queen Maeve! Besides, I thought she was gay!” Hughie said, covering his eyes even though he couldn’t help but keep watching from between his fingers.   
“Well she’s obviously not! Look at her!”   
“Keep fucking me boys. Keep fucking your Queen! Make me cum with those big, throbbing cocks of yours! Try to hurt me, I dare you! Fucking fuck me!” Maeve roars from the screen, causing the offscreen men to increase the speed and force of their thrusts, desperate to not disappoint the woman who could crush their heads like a soda can.   
“I-just, wow.” Hughie said, giving up on acting like he wasn’t fascinated by the form of the Amazonian woman. The way her red hair stuck to her back, and the force in which she moved herself, thrusting the multiple cocks further inside her. There was something almost angry about it, as if she was desperate. Desperate to feel something. Hughie was about to contemplate the philosophy behind the way Queen Maeve fucked, but was interrupted by Lamplighter.  
“This is it! This is my favorite part!”   
Hughie watched as Queen Maeve got on her knees. She looked up, almost directly into the camera.   
“Alright boys, I let you have your fun, now give me what I want.” Queen Maeve demanded as one by one, dicks surrounded her face, and she got to work. Hughie watched in awe as Maeve juggled between the cocks. Jerking two off with her hand and sucking on another, she was somehow a master at keeping every guy just on the edge, ready to bust at any moment, just like the button on Hughie’s pants. The strain from his erection was uncomfortable, but he tried not to give it too much attention, for fear that Lamplighter would notice.   
“Fucking cum on my face boys. Fucking cover me with your warm seed that I want so badly. Watch it drip down my face and fall onto my tits. Fucking give me your loads. Praise your Queen with your cum!” With that final demand, the floodgates opened. Hughie watched eagerly as rope after rope of cum shot from the cocks surrounding her and fell upon her face, covering her, while also getting some in her hair and some landing directly on her tits. One lucky guy was fortunate enough to have his dick down Maeve’s throat when he came and was able to shoot strand after strand of cum down her welcoming throat. Eventually, every man had emptied his balls upon the super-heroine, who was smiling ear to ear. Annie said that she had rarely ever seen Maeve smile. He wondered if Annie knew about these gangbangs...   
Hughie stopped himself. That was not a thought that he felt like exploring, especially with the pyro sitting behind him, who was laughing quite a bit, while also rubbing himself through his pants.   
“Yo check this out. Listen to what she says.”  
“Thanks boys, I needed that.” Queen Maeve said, scooping some of the cum off of her face and licking it off her hand, making a show of it in her mouth, “by the way, if this video ever gets leaked, I will genuinely kill you Lamplighter.”  
“What the hell?!” Hughie shouts, the thought of his girlfriend being plastered in cum pushed aside for the revelation that one of the dicks that had just cum on Queen Maeve was in the same room as him, and was currently being rubbed by an even bigger dick.   
“So what did you think?” Lamplighter said, getting up from his seat to take out the DVD.   
“I-I-I’m not even completely sure how to process any of that.” Hughie said, completely dumbfounded that he had just spent the last 90 minutes watching Queen Maeve’s gangbang with fucking Lamplighter.   
“So do you want to watch another one?” Lamplighter asked, pulling out a DVD holder from his bag.  
“No!” Hughie said, only to be met with a look from Lamplighter. It did not take long for Hughie to concede and change his mind.   
“Fuck it, fine. What’s next?”


	2. Stormfront Cucks Hitler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamplighter plays another disc, which shocks Hughie even more than the last one because, well, it’s exactly what the title states.

“Alright, this ones gonna blow your fucking mind!” Lamplighter said, inserting another disc. Hughie cringed at the choice of words due to the amount of blown minds he’d seen recently. The television comes back to life with a grainy black and white image of a swastika.  
“What the fuck is this?” Hughie asked, not expecting the video to begin with Nazi imagery.  
“This is one of the oldest surviving sex tapes in human history, and you’ll never guess who’s in it.” Lamplighter said, leaning back into his chair.  
Hughie watched as Stormfront appears on the screen. It’s difficult to see through the grainy black and white, but it is definitely her. He was focusing so long on identifying her face, that it took him awhile before he noticed that her tits were already out of her suit, completely viewable in their gorgeous, black and white form.  
“Will mein kleiner erbärmlicher Cuck auf diesen perfekten verdammten Titten explodieren, meine Führer?” Storefront said, her German accent coming through clearly.  
“Did she just say-“  
“Yep. You’re in for a treat on this one.” Lamplighter says to Hughie. The camera turns to reveal the only and only Adolf Hitler approaching Stormfront, undoing his belt.  
“Is that the real-“  
“Yep, now shut up and watch.”  
Adolf dropped his pants, revealing his surprisingly small penis. Hughie and Lamplighter join Stormfront in laughing.  
“Ich bin so froh, dass ich meinen Mann mitgebracht habe.” Stormfront said, as a suited man walks over to the Supe, “Jetzt sei ein guter Junge, Adolf, und setz dich.” Adolf quickly sat down. This was clearly not the first time he had been commanded by Stormfront. Stormfront’s husband, Frederick Vought, stood behind her, smiling at the submissive dictator.  
“Mein Mann wird mich mit seinem dicken Schwanz ficken, und du wirst sitzen und zuschauen und mit deinem erbärmlichen kleinen Babyschwanz spielen, wissend, dass du niemals in der Lage sein wirst, einem so sexy Mädchen wie mir zu gefallen.” Storefront said as she lowered the pants of her suit, revealing her gorgeously toned legs. She then slowly bent down, rubbing her ass against her husband while never breaking eye contact with Adolf. Frederick undid his pants and pulled out his cock. Compared to the dictator’s, his cock was massive, even if it was around average in reality. You wouldn’t have been able to tell based on Stormfront’s reaction. Regardless of whether she was playing it up to further humiliate Adolf, or she was genuinely that tight and it was practically painful for Frederick to insert himself within her, her scream of pleasure on her face was hot, and Hughie found himself growing hard once again.  
“Ohhh Scheisse jaaa.” Stormfront moans as her husband begins to fuck her. Hughie notices Adolf struggling to play with his sad excuse for a penis, and laughed. He was watching Stormfront, the Superhero, cuck Adolf Hitler and his micropenis. This is not how Hughie saw this day going.  
“Hast du jemals davon geträumt, mich zu ficken? Mich zu fesseln und nur deinen Weg mit meinem Körper zu haben? Wünschst du dir, du könntest mich für all die Verlegenheit bezahlen lassen, die ich dir angetan habe? Mich leiden lassen? Wünschst du dir, du wärst Mann genug, um eine versaute Schlampe wie mich zu ficken? Machst du? Sag es. Sag es!” Stormfront said. Hughie doesn’t speak German, but he’s sure that she’s probably making fun of Hitler and his sad noodle.  
“Ja.” Hitler said.  
“Ja? Ja was?” Stormfront yelled between moans.  
“Ja, ich habe davon geträumt, dich zu ficken.” Hitler said, his face turning red.  
“Wie erbärmlich.” Stormfront said, spitting onto Adolf’s face as he did his best to pleasure himself. Frederick Vought slapped Stormfronts ass, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. Even in the black and white of the recording, Hughie can see the imprint his hand left on her sizable ass.  
“Ich werde explodieren.” Hitler said, sounding like he’s about to cum.  
“Bereits? Wow, das ist erbärmlich. Wir haben gerade erst angefangen. Na ja, ich glaube, ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, aber ich möchte, dass du es isst. Ich möchte, dass du es von deiner Hand leckst und dein eigenes salziges Jism schluckst. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich erwarte nicht sehr viel.” Stormfront commanded, and Hitler obeyed. Hughie watched in shock and amazement as Adolf Hitler, one of the worst men of all time, came into his hand, then preceded to lick it off, swallowing his own salty cum.  
“Gut. Sehr gut.” Stormfront said, “Jetzt setz dich wieder hin. Frederick hat nicht weniger als eine Stunde in sich, und du darfst dich nicht mehr berühren, also setz dich und schau zu wie der traurige kleine Cuck Boy, der du bist!” Adolf obeyed, sitting back down where he had been. Stormfront laughed and spit on him again, before the tape ended.  
“Is that it?” Hughie asked, upset by the sudden ending. Lamplighter laughed. “Looks like someone’s getting invested. Upset you didn’t get to see Old Man Vought cum on that Nazi bitch’s tits?”  
“What? I’m just, umm...”  
“Haha, don’t worry kid, there’s more where that came from. Much more.” A moment of silence passes while Lamplighter gets up to choose another disc, before Hughie speaks up again.  
“Did I just watch Hitler bust a nut?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this doesn’t technically make sense within the canon of context of the show, since they didn’t know she was a Nazi yet, but who cares. This isn’t canon. 
> 
> If there’s any specific things you want to see in this series, let me know and I’ll try to whip something up.


	3. Black Noir’s BBC

“Do you know who Riley Reid is?” Lamplighter asks, inserting yet another tape. Hughie realized that there was no point in denying anything anymore, so he told the truth.  
“Yeah, I know her.”   
“Then you’re gonna love this.” Lamplighter said, stepping away from the screen. Hughie saw Riley Reid, the pornstar, dressed in a stereotypical criminal outfit. Ski mask, small black tank top that practically allowed for her tits to fall out, and yoga pants so tight, you could see her camel toe. She was running down an alleyway when she heard a figure drop behind her. She slowly raised her hands in the air and turned around before coming face to face with Black Noir.   
“This isn’t what it looks like Mr. Noir. Please let me go.”   
Noir just looked at the pornstar, his masked face emotionless.  
“Please, you don’t need to arrest me. I’m sure there is some sort of agreement when can come to.”  
Again, Black Noir responds with silence. Riley takes this as consent and gets onto her knees. She seems to struggle with his codpiece, only to be smacked in the face with Noir’s giant cock.   
“Holy shit, maybe it would be better if you just arrested me, I don’t think this would-“  
Black Noir finally responds with one swift move by grabbing Riley’s head and shoving his massive cock down her throat. Hughie watched as Riley’s eyes bulge from her head and her face instantly turns red from the unexpected intrusion.   
“Gack-!” Riley chokes on the log being forced down her throat, her eyes filling with tears.   
“This was what she chose instead of prison.” Lamplighter mentions, snapping Hughie out of his trance.   
“What did she do?”   
“You didn’t hear? Riley Reid raped someone years ago. She chose filming this instead of jail time. I wonder if she regrets that decision.” Lamplighter laughed. Hughie was shocked. If you couldn’t trust superheroes to save people and pornstars to seek consent, who could you trust? However, the power of porn quickly washed all thoughts of truth and justice from his mind when he turned to see Riley, makeup streaming down her face, getting fucked in the ass by Black Noir.   
“You’re so fucking deep!” Riley screams, her legs shaking. Black Noir once again remains silent, simply thrusting into the pornstar with a constant rhythm and force.   
“It’s weird how he isn’t even moaning.” Hughie mentions.   
“I know right! I can’t tell if he actually enjoys it or not. I mean, I know I sure would. Look at that fucking slut, up against the fence like that, her makeup all messy and shit. It’s a straight mans dream!” Lamplighter says.   
‘What would Annie think?’ Hughie thought. Off she was, risking her life to make the world a better place and he was here watching porn with fucking Lamplighter. As if that wasn’t bad enough, here he was actually considering how nice it would be to fuck Riley Reid. ‘This is wrong. You’re a good, loyal guy and you’d never betray Annie this way.’ But the straining bulge in his pants contradicted this. Hughie looked up to see Black Noir silently pull out of Riley’s ass, allowing his cum to drip out down her soaked pussy. Black Noir walks away into the night as Riley collapsed from exhaustion against the fence as the video ends.   
“That’s one nut he’s not allergic to!” Lamplighter laughed.  
“What?”  
“Oh nothing. So what’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember that Riley Reid actually did confess to raping someone and I didn’t just make it up. It isn’t libel if it’s true. The more you know 💫


End file.
